The Life of Stella
by veld
Summary: I got bored and decided to write a fic with an original character. The first chapter is exetremely short but the next chapter(s) will be much longer.
1. Introduction

Stella was an eleven-year-old girl who grew up in a pureblood family. However, she had no knowledge of her real parents, and was adopted by the Malfoys. She always felt grey and depressed. Everything in the home seemed depressed. Her step-parents were a bit cheerful then the darn building, yet, somewhat cold. She was sitting on her bed, which was right next to a large window. She leaned her arms against the bottom of the window and stared outside. It was a sunny day. There were a few, small clouds floating about and it was a bit breezy. Stella didn't feel the breeze, but, oh well, the home was air-conditioned by magic anyway.

Speaking of magic, she was going to Hogwarts soon. She didn't know what to think of it, even though her parents were excited and crazy about it, as if it was a party or something. Her father always said, "Hope you get into Slytherin," to her. Both of her parents begged her to get the highest grade. Draco didn't say anything, and Stella didn't care because he was a spoiled brat anyway.

She hardly talked to people and wondered if she would look normal in front of them. Whenever she did talk to teenagers her age at Diagon Alley, she would stutter and mix a few words nervously. She would get lots of stares, most of them scaring her. Lots of wizards and witches thought of her as some sort of freak. She gave up trying to make friends. However, she wanted to look normal at Hogwarts, since she was going to live there for the school year.

It was nearly the end of August. _"Just two more days,"_ she thought.


	2. Quidditch Troubles

Stella got bored at staring outside through the window and decided to walk around. She stopped in front of the mirror that stood near the doorway.

_"I hate my hair, it's too bright,"_ she thought to herself.

Indeed, her long hair was bright. It was blonde that almost looked white. Her hair was originally black, but her parents changed it white, when she was five and adopted, to make it look like she was born in this family. Stella didn't know why they even bothered. Not only did they change the hair, but they also changed the eyes. Draco told her that she had bright red eyes with some grey-green bits around it, but didn't believe him because it sounded stupid. Now they were blue.

_"Why do I even care?"_ she thought and walked out of the room.

She walked through several halls and several stairs. Five minutes later she finally got outside. It seemed the house of Malfoy was in the middle of nowhere, (A/N: I don't think they mentioned the exact location of the Malfoys in the books, did they? :P) It wasn't nowhere as in a sandy desert though. It was a large, wide-open, a tad bit hilly, green, grassland with some trees here and there. She saw her brother playing quidditch with some friends from a distance. They were the size of ants from where she was standing. She liked quidditch, and she felt like playing it. However, her brother didn't like it when she bothers him. Even so, she was bored.

"Hey! Can I play?" she shouted.

A few ant-sized wizards on brooms flew towards Stella. They didn't seem so small anymore. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other Slytherins were now in front of Stella.

"What do you want?' snapped Malfoy.

"Can I play? I'm so bored," said Stella.

They all laughed loudly. Malfoy used that stupid smirk of his. _"What the hell is so funny?"_ she thought, glaring at them.

"You haven't even flown bef-" said a Slytherin.

"Yes I have! I even played quidditch – once!" she snapped. Everyone was silent.

"When?" asked Malfoy.

"Father taught me how to fly while you and your friends were hanging out in Diagon Alley. I played quidditch with a bunch of Irish people I met."

"Irish?"

"Yeah, Irish, there were lots of red-heads. They told me that they were part of a famous quidditch team, but I didn't believe them. They taught me how to play."

"You don't believe in anything," laughed Malfoy. The others were laughing along with him.

"Well, I mean, I had my doubts -" said Stella, but they laughed louder.

_"YOU IDIOTS!! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!"_ she thought, but then she said it out loud.

Everyone stopped and stared at her. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands. This was probably the first time she said something offensive and spoke what she thought. Malfoy glared at his sister.

"Crabbe, give me your club. Want me to pretend you're a bludger, Stella?" he said angrily.

"Um… No -" Malfoy grabbed the club, mounted on his broom, and darted at his sister angrily. Stella ducked as he flew over her.

"YOU - YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!?! KILL ME??" she shouted.

"No! I'm trying to hit your head!" he shouted back. He was about to turn to fly over Stella again.

"GOYLE! Give me your club! Quickly now!" she yelled. Goyle hesitated but Stella ended up with a club in her hand and tried to hit Malfoy as he flew over her again.

"Ha! You missed!" shouted Malfoy.

"S-SOMEONE GIVE ME THEIR BROOM! NOW!" Stella shouted. A boy gave her his broom and she flew on it. Now, Malfoy and Stella were trying to hit each other, missing every single time. Of course, they didn't REALLY want to kill each other, just bonk on the head maybe.

Lucius or Nacrissa didn't notice a single sound. They were inside and the walls were suppose to block every sound that could be heard from outside. They were just laying around, doing some reading, while their children were in mortal danger. At least Stella wasn't bored anymore.

Now the brother and sister were chasing around the manor. Still, the parents didn't notice the funny movements outside the window. Malfoy was behind Stella from a distance, and they were circling around and making a few turns here and there. Then, somehow, Malfoy, about to hit Stella's arm, managed to whack her knee. Stella screamed and hit his jaw. They didn't realize that they were getting closer to the ground. One… Two…

_CRACK!! BANG!!_

They rolled on the ground at such a fast speed. Very slowly, they stopped.

Stella was shocked to find herself in such a position. Her left leg screamed with pain, but she couldn't scream herself because she was so numb. Luckily, the two didn't hit their heads enough to break it. However, it seems that both of their brooms were broken. _"Oh no! That boy…"_ Stella thought, remembering she borrowed a broom from someone else. She groaned as she tried to get up, but giving up as the pain in her leg grew. So, she just sat there, looking around. Draco was getting up. He was used to this sort of thing. Stella remembered him talking to her about the time when he crashed to the ground in his second year. He was wearing some garments that protected him from breaking his bones. _"Oh, thank you for taking chances, Stella,"_ Stella thought. Their parents would probably kill them. Stella continued looking around.

"Are we anywhere near the manor? Before we crashed I saw it," she mumbled. All she saw was grassland. Then she looked behind her. _"Oh, there it is."_


	3. What?

When Stella and Draco got home, they were in horrible trouble. The Slytherins talked about it before they got there. Lucius was furious. The boy, named John, who let Stella borrow his broom, was fortunately paid for by her dad. Nacrissa was just horrified and hardly said anything. 

All of them were in a room with a few couches and a warm fireplace, arguing. The other Slytherins supported Draco on his idea that Stella started it all. Stella was trying to argue, but there were so many boys that shouted against her opinion. The truth was the Slytherin's story was exaggerated and mostly false, and Stella was just saying the truth. Lucius just sent the Slytherins out and his children were both sent to their rooms.

It was nine o'clock, and Stella was in her bed. The lights were shut out but she heard some talking downstairs. She covered her head with a pillow to muffle the noises some more, but she was curious who was here. Hardly anyone visits this place. She got up, put some black robes on and quietly, without making a sound, sneaked out of her room. She walked around the corner of her room slowly and looked downstairs. There were three men, two in large black cloaks, sitting near the fireplace. One, she soon realized, was her dad, and the other two she couldn't recognize or didn't know. One of the two strangers was a bit shorter than the other one and had his hood off. She moved closer but kept out of sight.

"Quite a neat place you've got here, Lucius," said the short one. He reminded Stella of a rat.

"Thanks," muttered Lucius.

"Draco is nearly a Death Eater, eh?" said the taller one. He had this very cold, hiss-like, voice. Stella shivered.

"Yep," muttered Lucius.

_"What the heck is a Death Eater? What are they talking about? And what does my brother have to do with it?"_ Stella thought.

"How old is he again?" said the taller stranger.

"Sixteen," muttered Lucius.

"Well, time flies. Just two more years and he'll be learning the curses."

"Yep."

She had no clue about what on earth they're talking about. She suddenly heard some odd hissing sounds.

 "I heard you had a daughter."

"Oh… Uh… Yeah, she's eleven."

_"Thanks for talking about me to these people I don't even know daddy… and you said I should stay away from strangers… WELL GEE, why didn't YOU think of that?"_ she thought sarcastically.

"Starting Hogwarts I see… Make sure you tell your son to keep her away from the brat and Dumbledore."

"He knows already."

The hissing noise grew louder and odder.

"Good. Is she supposed to be in bed?"

"Uh… Yes, why?"

"Nagini tells me she's up there." The taller man pointed almost directly at Stella.

Stella shivered and looked around her nervously. There was no human but she saw a green snake at her foot, which was hissing at her face as she stared. She screamed and ran downstairs and hugged Lucius tightly.

"I AM SO SORRY BUT THERE WAS A SNAKE OVER THERE AND IT LOOKED AS IF IT WAS ABOUT TO KILL ME - KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!" she screamed.

There was a short silence. After a few seconds the two strangers laughed.

Lucius shoved her off, "Stella, everyone else is _sleeping!!_" he whispered loudly, "Go to bed!"

"But –"

"Now!"

"But who -"

"Now! I'll tell you tomorrow!"

"There IS a SNAKE over there!"

"Nagini is harmless, little girl!" laughed the taller man. Stella shot a glare at him.

"Hey! If you call me a little girl again I s-swear I'll – mufun fuufmm!" Lucius put his hand over Stella's mouth before she could finish her threat.

Lucius was sweating. "_What – is – WRONG – with – you – TODAY?!?!_" he whispered loudly and sharply in her ear.

"Aw, Lucius, don't worry," said the smaller man.

"She's supposed to be grounded," muttered Lucius.

"Really?"

"Yes, Wormtail."

"So that's his name – mmfym!" said Stella, muffled by Lucius's hand again. 

"Shut – UP!!" whispered Lucius angrily.

"Hey, calm down -" said Wormtail.

"Let her go," said the tall one.

Lucius let go suddenly and sat down. Stella sat down as well. There was a long silence, and luckily, no one woke up from the racket downstairs. Stella scratched the back of her head.

Lucius broke out, "Oh Merlin! She's supposed to be in bed!"

"You'll wake the dead by yelling Lucius. She'll fall asleep eventually," said the taller one.

"Who are you?" asked Stella.

"I'm Voldemort," said the tall one. Everyone else, except Stella, shuddered at the name.

"Okay… Mr. Voldemort… I would like to know what's going on. First, what is a Death Eater? What does my brother has to do with it? Wha- MUNMFUU!!" Lucius placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her to another room.

"Stop Lucius! Do I have to repeat myself?" snapped Voldemort.

Lucius dragged her back to her seat.

"Good. Let me ask a few questions myself. Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Voldemort asked Lucius.

"Uh… Nacrissa… Did… It was her idea…" mumbled Lucius, nervously.

"Excuse me? _Speak up!_" snapped Voldemort.

Lucius suddenly spoke properly, "My wife and I adopted her when she was five. We, uh, didn't talk much…"

"Ah. So you're telling me that you didn't talk about her to anyone and managed to not talk about _me _and the _Death Eaters?!?_"

"Uh… Yeah, um, I guess."

"You fool…"

"Uh…"

"Well, Stella," said Voldemort, looking at Stella now.

"Erm, yes?" she said.

"Let me explain in the most simple words… Your daddy is a Death Eater. He works for me. I'm his master."

Stella's jaw dropped a little, "W-What?? That's ridiculous…"

"It is, isn't it? That's because you didn't know," Voldemort shook his head. "Do you know the difference between muggle-borns, half-blood, and pure-blooded people?"

"No…"

"Lucius, why?" asked Voldemort, turning to Lucius right now.

"I thought Nacrissa would tell her," said Lucius.

"It turns out she didn't, huh? Well…" Voldemort turned to Stella, "You _do_ know what a muggle is, right?"

"I guess…" she said.

"You _guess_?"

"It's a person that can not perform magic?"

"Right! What's a muggle-born?"

"I-It's a person who was born from a muggle family?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"… Both."

"Is a muggle-born a wizard or a muggle?"

"… Muggle?"

Voldemort was silent for a while, and then he said, "How about a pure-blood, Stella?"

"… Muggle?" she said.

Voldemort got up, stood silent and angry. After a while he said, "Lucius, get out of my face before I decide to kill you…"

Lucius ran quickly out of the room. He tripped on a few things but managed to get out anyway. Voldemort sat back down.

"This is going to take all night…" he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long to upload. Because of one of my latest stories, The Bad Fanfiction Express, got removed, I wasn't allowed to upload until 4-29-2004. I don't understand WHY they removed it. It wasn't a mst, or a "interactive" fiction… WEIRD…


	4. Oh?

_After Voldemort cooled down from anger…_

Lucius was grabbing Stella by the hand and leading Voldemort and her to a family tree to explain more easily. Wormtail was following behind them. Lucius had his wand using the 'Lumos' spell and leading them through a few corridors and halls. Then they finally got to the humungous tapestry. It had more than a hundred names. Stella nearly got dizzy from all of the small letters and lines. It stretched across the hallway and took the entire wall, which was twice the size as Voldemort. Lucius started talking.

"You see, Stella, you're in a huge pure-blood family," he said.

"… So we're muggles? But -"

"NO!!" roared everyone else but Stella and Wormtail. (Wormtail was just standing quietly and such.) Stella jumped and got shocked.

Lucius blinked and spoke in a calmer tone, "Pure-bloods aren't muggles, Stella, they're wizards of pure-blood. That means that there's no muggles interfering…"

"Oh…"

"We are all interrelated…" he paused, and then said, "If we find out what your blood is, you'll probably marry someone who has pure-blood."

"What happens if I'm not a pureblood?" Stella frowned.

"Then we'll… uh…"

"Take you off the tree and you'll marry whoever you want," muttered Voldemort.

"Right…" replied Lucius, and then he whispered to Stella, "Don't worry though. I'm sure Nacrissa adopted you for that in the first place."

Stella half-smiled at Lucius. He half-smiled back. Voldemort rolled his eyes, even though it was impossible to see them through the large hood.

"Half-bloods are wizards who came from a wizard and a muggle or a muggle-born. See the Weasleys right there?" Lucius pointed to some names and Stella nodded. "They are damn pure-blood traitors. Someone married a muggle-born or something like it… I don't remember… However, the rest of the children became half-bloods. They are darn weasels, they are… Don't talk to the red-headed Gryffindors in school."

"Okay," said Stella, "but why? It's not like marrying a muggle is wrong."

The others stared at her in disgust.

"Is it?" said Stella nervously.

"Stella, muggles are filthy and not of our kind," said Lucius. "They're horrible little creatures."

"All right, then…" mumbled Stella.

"I'm surprised at you, Lucius! You didn't even tell her _that_ before?" said Voldemort angrily, "Remind me why I didn't rip off your head years ago…"

"Because I'm, um, loyal?" said Lucius.

Voldemort gave out a short laugh and muttered sarcastically, "Oh… Yeah… Right… _Loyal…_"

"Really! I'm serious! Remember the time when you broke your ankle and no one else was around and -"

"You broke it."

"I healed it! Oh – How about when I saved all of your Death Eaters from getting caught that one time?"

"When?"

"When you were, uh, body-less?"

"I see…"

"Body-less?" asked Stella, getting confused.

Voldemort smiled at Stella, although she didn't see any face, (he still had that large hood on,) "I conquered death, child."

Stella's jaw dropped, "How?"

"Oh, it's a rather long story – isn't it Wormtail?" Wormtail nodded and shuddered. Voldemort turned to Stella again, "I'm surprised that your father didn't tell you that either."

Lucius scratched his head. There was a long silence. Afterwards, Stella started to yawn.

"Maybe you should hop off to bed, Stella," said Lucius.

"Daddy… I already slept after you grounded me," moaned Stella. However, she yawned.

"Maybe you didn't sleep enough. Bed, now."

"I slept; I just need to stretch my jaw."

Lucius smirked, "You're grounded, remember?"

Stella glared at him, "Draco tried to hit me with the club…"

"Well, you did start it…"

"I didn't mean to -"

"Bed," said Voldemort in a death-like serious tone. He turned to Lucius, "Does that help?" Lucius nodded and Stella sulked. "Good, little girls could use more rest."

Stella glared at him, but Lucius pushed her forward. Voldemort and Wormtail followed. They went through the halls again and back to the room. Lucius got her to bed, and she slowly fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Bleh… I'm sleepy too… In fact, that little Microsoft assistant thing in Word is a cat… and it usually goes to sleep while I'm writing… *yawn* One sheep… Two sheep… Three… err… *snore*


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts

Stella yawned loudly as she dragged herself out of bed. It was a bright, beautiful, morning. She took a shower, got dressed, etc, etc, and walked out of her room to breakfast. She went downstairs and a few hallways, and soon ended up in a room with a long, rectangular, table with plenty of food for everyone. She sat down and grabbed some food.

Today was the day that she would go to Hogwarts. Stella was nervous, fearful and excited all at once, which didn't give her a big appetite. She heard the others talking at the table.

"Stella, are you excited?" asked Nacrissa, kind of cheerful.

"Yes…" Stella muttered.

"You're not going to talk about the Death Eaters and… him, are you?" asked Lucius.

"No… I won't," she mumbled.

"Good!"

"If you end up in Slytherin, stay away from me," said Draco, picking at his scrambled eggs with a fork.

"Fine with me," Stella muttered.

"I do hope you get into Slytherin, Stella, it's quite fun," said Nacrissa.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Most pure-bloods go there… If you're one, then you'll definitely be there," mumbled Lucius.

"Uh huh…" muttered Stella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stella was on the train now. She didn't talk to anyone because she didn't want to and was afraid to. She bought some Chocolate Frogs and afterwards, she stared out of the window. She loved doing that… Just staring at the grassy land… Enjoying the warmth of the sunshine… Looking at the rivers…

She accidentally fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WAKE UP STELLA!! OR I'LL KILL YOU!!" shouted a voice. When Stella opened her eyes and it was Draco.

"What…? Is it time to get off?" she muttered.

"It's _exactly_ the time to get off. You shouldn't sleep on the train! You might end up not going to Hogwarts at all!! I can't look after you all the time, you know."

"Why are you looking after me right now?"

"I'm a _Prefect_," Draco snapped.

"Okay… Fine… Whatever," muttered Stella as she got up and grabbed her things. Her stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"Stop whining. You'll eat soon," mumbled Draco as he dragged her outside.

Stella went to the big man that said, "First yers, first yers, come over her' please." Soon Stella was in a boat. The small vessels swam through the lake. She could see the huge castle looming ahead. It was beautiful.

Later, all of the first years were inside, behind the doors of the Great Hall. There was an old lady in front of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "Before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each has produced excellent witches and wizards. Your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Students talked among themselves as they waited. As a few minutes passed, they went in. More than half of the school population in the Great Hall stared at the walking first years. The first years stopped when they saw the Sorting Hat upon a stool. The old, patched hat had its brim ripped so it can start singing. After it was done, there was applause echoing about the Great Hall.

"When I call out your name, you'll put on the hat. Go to the house it shouts," said the old lady.

"Bard, Howels."

The boy went and put the hat on. After some silence, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dower, Daniel."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Stella watched surprisingly. She expected some sort of test or question and answer sort of thing. However, it was just a simple, patched, old hat.

"Ellen, Harriet."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There were eight students left. Some nervous, some excited.

"Fertan, Lisa."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hailet, Silvera."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Isant, Jaren."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Littlemurr, John."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Natellan, George."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy…? Er, Stella."

Stella glared at her. _"For the millionth time, I AM Draco's SISTER!!"_ thought Stella.

She walked up and put on the hat. She thought she gone nuts when she heard a voice in her head.

_"Wow, Draco didn't even know about you when I sorted him. Are you adopted?"_

_"Err, yes,"_ thought back Stella.

_"That's VERY unexpected of the Malfoys…"_

_"Are you supposed to sort me or have conversations with me?"_

_"Hmm… A bit impatient… Brave… Pretty smart no doubt…"_

_"Brave?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh."_

_"We also got pure-blood here… Now I see why Nacrissa  adopted you. Very Slytherin-ish of her..."_

_"Really?"___

_"Yes."_

_"So… Slytherin it is?"_

_"Well, hard to say. You have a bit of everything. However, you'd do great in…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Stella was shocked. Her stomach seemed to weigh a ton. Everyone was clapping except the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. This was very strange. Draco gaped at her. A few Gryffindors were looking suspiciously at her. After she took the hat off, she walked to the Gryffindor table. The Potions teacher looked like he was about to have a heart attack. The old lady looked confused, as well as the Headmaster.

"Well then… Let's continue… Ruth, Harold."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Zerrant, Isabella."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lots of more applause echoed, and it soon died when Dumbledore spoke.

"I'd like to make a few reminders. Every student is forbidden to go into the Forbidden Forest. It's quite a dangerous place and it'll be a waste of your time. There's also many other forbidden things, which can be listed on Mr. Filch's door. Such things are that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes.

Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Jessica Nightwind. I hope you give her as much respect as you would to all of the other Hogwarts teachers."

Applause echoed through the hall.

"Enjoy your dinner," said the Headmaster.


	6. The Common Room

**Disclaimer:** Why am I doing disclaimers _now_ and not _before?_ I have no idea. I felt like letting you law-nutcases know that this is _fanfiction__._ I do not own J.K. Rowling's characters… Or J.K. Rowling. O.o; Obviously…

* * *

I DO own Stella though.

"OW!! What…?" said Stella. She opened her eyes and saw an owl pecking at her nose.

"OW!! STOP IT STAR!!" she yelled, and the owl stopped. Star flew away, leaving a letter on her lap. Stella opened it and read the parchment.

_Stella,_

_Hello. How was your day at Hogwarts? I heard you have been sorted into Gryffindor…_

_That's really too bad. Nacrissa even told me several times, after you left, that she is sure you're pure-blood. How can you be pure-blood and not be sorted in Slytherin? Don't worry though; I'm sure there must be a good reason. Perhaps the sorting hat got confused. Odd…_

_Anyway, I just wanted you to know something VERY IMPORTANT. I want you to STAY AWAY from Harry Potter (who has a scar on the head, very easy to find), Hermione Granger (great student, muggle-born, brown hair), Ron Weasley (like I said, red hair), and all of the other mudbloods – which are not pure-blooded by the way. (Be careful using the word mudblood though, it's supposed to be offensive.) I suggest you talk more to Professor Snape and the other Slytherins. They are good fellows, they are._

_I hope you enjoy Hogwarts as much as your family has. Good luck and get A's._

_From,_

_Your__ Father._

Stella blinked and put it with her other belongings. She got dressed and went to the Common Room. She realized it was too early for breakfast, so she sat and waited. She sat at a table, skimming through _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)._ There was no one else around, but then she heard footsteps.

She looked up and saw a boy with black hair, green eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead. He had his school robes on, like Stella. Unlike Stella, however, he was much older – about sixteen. He looked exhausted. He slouched, his hair messed up and his arms dangling. His glasses were tilted to one side. He pushed them up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned.

"What time is it?" he moaned.

"Five. Are you Harry Potter?" said Stella.

"Yes."

"Oh…" muttered Stella, and went back to skimming through her book.

"Why are you up this early?"

Stella looked up, "My owl wouldn't leave me alone. What about you?" Her thoughts went a bit wild, _"Wait a minute, why am I talking to him? My father would go insane if he found out that I'm talking to Harry Potter."_

"Oh, I had a nightmare," said Harry now sitting down by the fireplace.

There was a long silence, and then Harry spoke, "Aren't you Stella… Malfoy?"

"Yes…" _"For the millionth time people…Sheesh."_

"I never heard -" said Harry, but then he was interrupted. Stella stood up, threw her book on the floor and yelled loudly.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!?!? The Malfoys COMPLETELY forget about me when they talk to people. I spent MOST OF MY TIME indoors… I AM ADOPTED - FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME ALREADY!!"

"… You might wake up everyone."

"I DO NOT CARE!!" Stella roared.

Suddenly, another boy appeared, and he had bright red hair. He looked tired as well.

"Is it time already?" he yawned.

"No, it's two minutes after five o'clock," said Harry.

"Who was yelling – no, wait, let me guess… you?"

"No, her." Harry pointed at Stella.

"It's rude to point," Stella said quietly.

"It's also rude to scream and wake up people," yawn the red head.

"Who are you?"

"Ron."

"You know what? I shouldn't even be talking to you two. I'm not allowed."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, then at Stella. She grabbed her book and skimmed through it again.

"You're not allowed to talk to us? Did your dad tell you that?" asked Harry.

She nodded.

Ron chuckled, "Yeah, typical… Very typical."

"… Typical?"

"Yeah, your father is a pure-blood nut, isn't he?"

"Well… yeah."

"Shame though, it's not like there's actual dirt in our blood," said Harry.

"Right," said Ron.

Stella stayed silent. _"Yeah, how can there be actual dirt in blood? If there were dirt in muggle-like blood then they'd probably die,"_ she thought, _"This whole muggle-born thing is probably just a bunch of non-sense."_

Ron yawned and lied on the couch. Harry stared into the fireplace, but then he looked at Ron.

"How do you think she got into _Gryffindor?_" he whispered.

"I don't know. The Sorting Hat must have been confused," Ron whispered back.

"How can it be confused? It's magical."

Ron shrugged. "Dunno."

"Shut up," said Stella loudly. She could hear them whisper.

"Stupid people," muttered Stella as she walked to the Great Hall. However, suddenly, she bumped into someone. They both fell back and dropped their book bags.

"Sorry," said Stella, rubbing her forehead. She picked up her book bag and then looked at the person in front of her. It was a boy her age, and he had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was also skinny as a stick… Well, almost a stick. He was in Gryffindor according to his badge.

"It's all right; I should've watched where I was going," he replied in a mono-tone, sluggish kind of voice.

"Err… Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine," he muttered, then walked to the Great Hall.

Stella looked behind him, shook her head and walked to the Great Hall as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have a feeling that this is getting boring... Well, I'll try to spice up the nice chapter. However, I won't be able to upload for another 3 weeks due to that I'm going to Portugal. -.-  



End file.
